weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus (Special Edition)
Prometheus ---- Archaeological digs in Africa revealed alien artifacts that humans were genetically engineered by a advanced alien race (space jockeys). These "Alien Gods" also terraformed Earth in order to make it habitable for human. Amongst finds at the digs were coordinates found in artifacts that showed the route to the Alien God's home-world. Following finding the coordinates, months later Weyland Corporation launched the spaceship USCSS Prometheus and it's crew, into deep space to speak with them. Due to faster than light travel only a few years later USCSS Prometheus entered the Zeta 2 Riticuli star system and LV223. There they found Alien Temples aligned in rows, inside they found what they were searching for, a living Space Jockey. By Weyland's wish the surviving crew set off for the Derelict and Space Jockey. They find that the Space Jockey is hostile killing them and leaving only one surviving crew member who must escape and notify the crew aboard Prometheus. Prometheus (Special Edition) ---- Disc 1 3D Blu-ray Theatrical Feature. Disc 2 Digital Copy. Disc 3 Blu-ray Theatrical Cut. Features ---- Commentary by Director/Producer Ridley Scott. Commentary by Writer Jon Spaihts and Writer/Executive Producer Damon Lindelof. The Peter Weyland Files. Deleted and Alternate Scenes that include an Alternate Opening / Ending. Prometheus: Weyland Corp Archive Second Screen App. The Furious Gods: Making Prometheus. Enhancement Pods. Weyland Corp Archives which includes Pre-Visualizations, Screen Tests. Digital Copy. DVD. Furious Gods Documentary: 205 mins: • Conquest of Paradise: Renewing The Story • Under The Pyramid: LV-223 • Reverse Engineering: USCSS Prometheus • The Human Manifest: Casting and Costumes • A World Without Green: Pinewood Studios, 2011 • Demons in the Dark: Creature Design • Hazard Pay: Stunts and Action • Fire From the Sky: Visual Effects • Prometheus Unbound: Post-Production and Release Enhancement Pods: 66 mins: • The Title Conundrum • Prometheus: The Board Game • Sexburster • Knick Knacks of Tomorrow • Fun With Molecular Gastronomy • Building Better Logos • Maker's Mark • The Ampule Shoppe • Language of the Gods • First Exposure: Alien • Body Mechanics: Trilobite • Xenomorphology: The Deacon • Constrictive Construction • Chair Fetish • One Day in Africa • Location: Iceland • The Art of Terraforming • Battle of the Planets: LV-223 vs. LV-426 • All Things Holographic • Weyland's Wet Dream • The Case of the Fanfic Fake • Merging Ridleyverses • Gigeresque Weyland Archive: 111 mins Pre-Visualizations: • Prologue • Discovering the Planet • Med-Pod: PG 13 Version • Med-Pod: R Version • Awakening the Engineer • Prometheus vs. Juggernaut Screen Tests: • Noomi Rapace as Shaw • Costume / Make-Up / Hair Test • Costume / Make-Up / Hair Test with optional commentary by the cast • Time-Lapse Sequence: Juggernaut • US Teaser (Trailer A) • US Trailer 2D (Domestic Trailer G) • US Trailer 3D (Domestic Trailer G) • International Teaser (Trailer K) • International Trailer 2D (Trailer E) • International Trailer 3D (Trailer E) TV Spots: • In 3 Days…' Promo • In 2 Days…' Promo • In 1 Day…' Promo • TV Spot: Trailer Announcement • 30 Years in the Making • Creation • International Creation • Space Travel • Noomi Rapace on Shaw • Shaw • Vision of Prometheus • Logan on Holloway • Charlize on Vickers • HBO: First Look Prometheus Notes ---- category:Prometheus (films)